medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Unou Tsushima
| image = | age = 16 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Flask Plan | previous position = Clock Tower Gate Guardian | relatives = Sanou Tsushima (Twin Brother) | manga debut = Volume 4, Chapter 28 | anime debut = Episode 15 | japanese voice = Mutsumi Tamura | english voice = Shannon Emerick | image gallery = yes }} Unou Tsushima (対馬 右脳, Tsushima Unou) is a junior of Class 13, though he is not a member of the Thirteen Party. Instead, he and his twin brother Sanou Tsushima were the guardians of the Door of Rejection. Personality Despite being the "Normals" of the Abnormals, the twins are both still very arrogant, and are supremely confident in the superiority of Abnormals. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, pages 8-11 They are very close as twins, often speaking off of one another. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, page 6 They are consistently shocked by the feats of the Student Council against the Thirteen Party as they follow them through the underground facility of the Flask Plan. Unou's lucky color is white. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, page 5 Appearance Unou is nearly identical to his twin in appearance, except that his hair is white, and his bangs hang over his gray left eye. He also wears a white uniform with a black trim as opposed to Sanou. Plot Thirteen Party Arc Unou and Sanou are waiting for Medaka Kurokami and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi when they arrive at the Door of Rejection. The twins inform them about the rules of the door, and are shocked when Medaka manages to get through. They regain their composure afterwards though, and smugly inform Zenkichi that there is no way he can pass through. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, pages 5-11 They maintain this attitude when Kouki Akune and Mogana Kikaijima show up, only to be stunned once more when Kikaijima passes through. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, pages 13-14 They are horrified when Akune makes clear his intent to simply break the door down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, pages 16-17 After Akune has successfully destroyed the Door of Rejection, the twins can only stare. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, page 19 The Student Council comes to another door, which the Tsushima twins identify as an elevator. However, Medaka chooses to forego the elevator in favor of the stairs, a choice that surprises Unou and his brother. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 1-2 When Medaka points out that the group is lost, the twins reveal that the first floor is actually a maze. They both express their outrage when Zenkichi asks them why they are tagging along, stating that they have no job anymore now that the door they were guarding has been destroyed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 9-10 After Kikaijima's scream, Unou and Sanou explain that she used sonar along with Medaka to uncover the layout of the maze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 13-15 The twins watch on as Shigusa Takachiho confronts Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 1 Both are horrified to see Medaka shrug off Takachiho's kick. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 8 They continue to watch as Medaka is knocked down by Takachiho. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 10 Seeing Takachiho in action, that remark that he is totally different from them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 13 Seeing Medaka use Myouri Unzen's super balls, they wonder if Takachiho will be able to dodge. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 10 The twins are both morbidly amused when Takachiho breaks Medaka's arm. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, page 5 They are shocked however, when they see she sacrificed her arm to steal Takachiho's flash drive. The twins are stunned when they hear that Medaka has no reflexes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 7-8 They are surprised when Zenkichi orders them to back up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, page 12 Unou and his brother are amazed by Medaka's Kurokami Phantom. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 14-15 The two can only stand in awe of Medaka's abilities after seeing the damage Kurokami Phantom did to her body as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, page 18 When Akune remarks that even Takachiho isn't dodging when he and Medaka begin trading blows, the Tsushima twins point out that, in his exhausted state, Takachiho is unable to dodge, as his muscles are unable to keep up with his reflexes. They express their disappointment that a member of the Thirteen Party would get into such a state, and declare that the battle is Medaka's. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 10 Unou is visibly unsettled when Takachiho starts laughing. They are amazed when Takachiho manages to dodge one of Medaka's hits. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 12-13 The Tsushima twins arrive on the second floor with the Student Council. They are shocked to find Kei Munakata there. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 2-5 After Munakata introduces himself, they reveal that he is on the nation's most wanted list, explaining his abnormal desire to kill people. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 10-11 The Tsushima twins are amazed as Zenkichi successfully deflects Munakata's multiple swords. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 8 They are stunned when Munakata reveals a spiked staff. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 14 They are further stunned when Zenkichi stops the weapon with his shirt. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 17 When Munakata pulls out a rocket launcher, the twins are shocked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 13 The Tsushima twins stand aside as Munakata declares that Maguro Kurokami is responsible for Zenkichi's death. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 6 They watch on as Medaka repeats Zenkichi's name. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 10 They are surprised at the strength of Zenkichi's stomp. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 14 They stand by after Munakata is defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 19 After hearing Zenkichi's declaration that Munakata is no killer, Unou expresses his disbelief. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 1-2 The Tsushima twins follow the Student Council down to the third floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, page 10 They are shocked when Medaka and Kikaijima begin to fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, page 10 While Medaka and Kikaijima form one search group, Unou and his brother form another with Zenkichi, though they quickly start arguing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 9 The Tsushima twins watch on as Zenkichi and Akune argue. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 17 The Tsushima twins are put out when Nekomi Nabeshima suggests they use the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 7 They wait outside the elevator with the rest; Unou is amazed that Myouri Unzen was able to enter the limitless password. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 12-13 The Tsushima twins are annoyed by Nabeshima's reaction to the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 The Tsushima twins are shocked when Munakata immediately pulls out his guns and opens fire on the Plus Six. They are even shocked to see the group unharmed, as Shoko Kamimine has caught all the bullets in her mouth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 4-5 Later, he, along with the Plus Six and the Loser Team, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-15 Kumagawa Incident Arc Following the battle, Unou is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 On August twenty-second, Unou is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 13 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The Tsushima twins are among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flowers number fifty-eight and fifty-nine. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 Unou and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 The twins combined message to Medaka is that all the doors are open to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Abilities Superhuman Physiology: As an Abnormal, Unou must have some superhuman abilities, though what they are is never shown. Unlike the members of the Thirteen Party, he cannot pass through the Door of Rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, page 8 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the manga, the Tsushima twins follow the Student Council into the Flask Plan labs. In the anime, the twins are absent. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 15 Trivia *The twins' name translates (loosely) to Two Peas in a Pod, Right Brain, Left Brain. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal